In the process of soil excavating work or like work with the use of excavators and loaders, it is becoming more usual to use different hydraulically functioning implements, such as slope shovels, special-duty shovels, percussion hammers and pallet handling forks. It is often necessary to exchange these implements several times during a working day, necessitating the driver to connect and disconnect the hydraulic hoses involved manually, which can be a time-consuming task and one which is encumbered with the serious risk of oil spilling from the hoses and generally soiling the clothing of the workman involved, tools and the surrounding ground. The hydraulic hoses that hang loosely from the removed implement are easily damaged and foreign particles and contaminating particles are able to enter the unprotected fittings. When the implement concerned is next fitted to the machine, these impurities will be drawn into the hydraulic system of the machine and may cause serious damage to the hydraulic system, which is often very sensitive, resulting in unnecessary damage and operational breakdowns. The majority of present-day excavators are often fitted with a shovel quick-coupling arrangement which includes a mechanical or a hydraulic locking means.
In order to enable a power or drive system to be connected automatically to a working implement fitted to an excavator, digger or like machine, hydraulic quick-coupling devices are often used for coupling and connecting the implements directly from the driving cabin during the excavation work. In order to enable an implement to be coupled quickly and readily to the excavator while, at the same time, connecting a power fluid supply to the implement, that part of the machine which is pivotally connected to the digging arm and the shovel or implement link is provided with one or more connecting and coupling parts, for instance female-type hydraulic couplings. The implement to be coupled to this part is provided with corresponding male-type hydraulic couplings. Subsequent to having fitted the implement, for instance to one side of the part and having rotated the implement so as to couple the other side of the implement firmly to the other side of the part, the male and female hydraulic coupling elements are brought together simultaneously, such as to hold the coupling elements together by the connection of the implement to the excavator part and the locking of the implement to the part. Coupling of an implement to an excavator need not be dependent on hydraulic functions, but may be accomplished purely mechanically.